1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved self-closing gate which includes a gate assembly with at least one gate section and a rotational mechanism. More particularly, it is concerned with a gate including a mechanism for rotatably mounting the gate section, for storing rotational energy using a cam mechanism as the gate rotates through a predetermined rotational angle, and for releasing the energy to cause continued rotation of the gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone who must pass through a gate while traveling in a vehicle such as a car, truck, tractor, or all-terrain-vehicle is familiar with the inconvenience associated with opening and closing the gate. It is necessary to stop the vehicle, dismount, open the gate, get back into the vehicle to pass through the gate, again stop the vehicle, dismount to close the gate, and again get back into the vehicle to resume travel. In inclement weather these steps may result in tracking rain, mud or snow into a closed vehicle such as a car or truck. When young children are present in the vehicle, even such brief absences of the driver may necessitate turning off the engine to avoid tampering. Animals present in the vehicle, such as dogs or cats, may run off while the vehicle is unattended.
Prior art gates provide a support post and rotating mounting and it has been possible to push such gates open with the front bumper of a truck or other vehicle. It has heretofore been necessary, however, to provide additional force to close the gate, either by manual or electrical means. The inconveniences associated with manual operation have been previously described. Electric gates are substantially more expensive to purchase and to operate and their uses are limited to locations where electrical service is available. For these reasons, such gates are not useful for all farm or ranch applications.